The Beach
by Sav-Natt-Musso
Summary: Loliver fluff. :3 Apologies that it's gone all italic and bold and stuff, I have no idea how or why it did it...


_**It's Gonna Be Hard (When I'm Gone)**_

"_**Lilly!" Oliver shouted, jogging along the beach to catch up with the girl. She turned and waved, stopping at the top of the sand dune on the white decking. He caught up with her and caught his breath again.**_

"_**Hey." She said quietly when his breathing was at a normal level. He smiled weakly and they started to walk along the beach.**_

_**After a few moments, Oliver stopped, so Lilly stopped beside him.**_

"_**Something wrong?" Lilly asked, looking puzzled.**_

"_**Uhm…" He said quietly, chewing his lip "Ya know when you're best friends with someone, and then it kinda changes into more than that, but you don't know if the other person feels the same way?" Lilly nodded.**_

"_**What would you do to, you know… Ask them…" He finished, looking sheepishly at the floor.**_

"_**Well, if I were you, then I'd just kiss her and hope for the best!" Lilly exclaimed happily. Oliver bit his lip again.**_

"_**So, who's the lucky lady, eh?" Lilly asked, elbowing him playfully in the ribs "I bet it's Miley!" Oliver shook his head and stared at the sand again. Lilly looked at him quizzically.**_

"_**Then who is-" She was cut off by Oliver's lips gently brushing hers before he pulled away.**_

"_**What the hell was that about?" She yelled at him.**_

"_**You told me to!" He shouted back. She gave him a funny look before realizing what he meant.**_

"_**I thought it was Miley though!" She retorted, defending her case as best as she could.**_

"_**So you'd rather I kiss Miley rather than you, even when it's you I like!" He hollered, slowly understanding what he'd said, then flushing a kinda strange shade of cerise.**_

"_**You… You do?" Lilly asked in shocked disbelief.**_

"_**Yea, I do, but since you clearly don't, then what's the point in me even bothering?" He turned on his heel and began to stalk off.**_

"_**Ollie, you know I didn't mean it like that…" Lilly continued, softening slightly.**_

"_**Yes you did, you know that as well as I do." He turned to face her again, and for the first time, Lilly noticed the tears sparkling in Oliver's eyes; the bright Malibu sunshine reflecting in the tiny beads of water.**_

"_**Ollie…" Lilly said sympathetically.**_

"_**Just forget it, okay? Forget I ever said anything!" Oliver replied loudly, his voice wavering and breaking slightly. He turned again and dashed off along the beach.**_

_**Miley and Jackson, who were lurking at Rico's, saw him as he passed; a mere blur of khaki shorts, orange shirt and brown hair.**_

"_**He told her." Jackson stated simply.**_

_**A few minutes later, Lilly appeared on the horizon, panting for breath.**_

"_**Where… Did… Ollie… Go?" She asked slowly, pushing her blonde fringe behind her ear.**_

"_**Thata way." Miley answered, pointing in the direction of Oliver's house. Lilly nodded in thanks and carried on running.**_

_**She heard the front door slam as she approached the foot of the Oken's driveway. She could guess it was Oliver; she heard a choked sob just before the door shut. She'd never meant to make him cry.**_

**By now, Oliver was securely locked on the opposite side of his bedroom door when he heard a knock at the front door. His mom was downstairs, so she'd answer.**

**He already knew it was Lilly.**

**One moment later, Lilly was outside Oliver's room. She knocked quietly and bit her lip.**

"**Fuck off." Came Oliver's choked out reply. She crouched on the floor, as she could tell he was sitting on the floor.**

"**Baby boy, you're right, I didn't mean it…" She continued. **

**On the other side, Oliver bit down hard on his lip - the taste of blood quickly seeping into his mouth - tears beginning to stream over his cheeks.**

**She called him 'baby boy'. That was the closest to a loving nickname he was ever gonna get.**

"**Haven't you hurt me enough today?" Oliver asked, making a feeble attempt to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand. Needless to say, it didn't work.**

"**I didn't mean it…" Lilly repeated, sinking down and sitting on the floor.**

"**Sure sounded like you did." Oliver replied weakly.**

"**Do you have any idea how hard it is to talk to you through a door?" Lilly asked gently "Let me in. Please." **

**Oliver sighed and stood up; fumbling with the key in the lock as he shakily twisted it open. He rested his hand on the cold metal of the door handle, pushing it down and opening the door slowly.**

**Lilly couldn't have expected what she saw.**

**Oliver stood before her, tears still leaking over his cheeks, recovering and creating tracks all over the peach-pink surface. His dark brown hair wasn't even trying to hide it; it just hung there, doing nothing.**

**He just looked so… Defenceless.**

**A million and one words ran through Lilly's head. However, the one that struck home most was 'cute'**

"**I'm sorry." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his waist.**

"**I know." He murmured back, burying his face in her hair. The faint smell of apple shampoo was there, like always. His arms slowly shifted to her waist, in an attempt to make the position less awkward.**

"**Ollie?" Lilly asked suddenly. He looked at her nervously.**

"**Would you mind if I…" She started, but then shook her head.**

"**If you what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Did this." She finished, closing the distance between their lips and starting a kiss; as well as a beautiful relationship.**

**It was then that Oliver realized that, for the first time in his life, he was right.**

**They were perfect.**


End file.
